Winter Widow One-Shots
by Gummybear1178
Summary: A collection of WinterWidow one-shots, requests are welcome for more information on requests see the first chapters Authors note at the bottom. Buckynat
1. Nightmare

_Nightmare:_

It was around three in the morning when Natasha jolted up from her sleep in Avengers compound before jumping out of her bed shaking and running straight to her boyfriend of nearly a years room. Sprinting down the halls she ignored the random employee working the night shift as she focused on her one and only goal. Turning around the last corner she didn't even bother knocking she just punched in her code and rushed in. Pausing to breathe when she saw him lying there. She just stood there for a minute, watching him.

After what felt like hours, but was truly just seconds, he rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Natalia?" He mumbled, sitting up slightly before she rushed over to him and slammed her face into the side of his chest.

That action jolted him awake.

"Natalia? Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly pulling her into a tight hug rubbing up and down her back.

"Just- Just hold me…" She mumbled into his shoulder holding on tighter than he even thought possible.

"Shh… It's ok… I've got you doll… Just breath." He soothed gently in her ear trying to calm her down.

Normally they stayed in his room, but they had not told the team they were dating. They wanted it just between the two of them. It started as just wanting to make sure it would go alright after not having been together for over a decade, but they still had their spark. One that had been wrongly taken from them by the Red Room. Their memory wipes were brutal, but the Red Room didn't care just as long as they took away The Black Widow's weakness and the Winter Soldiers only weakness. The only reason they remembered now is when Wanda pulled for Natasha's worst fear during the fight against Ultron, she also took down a huge wall that was blocking many of her memories and over the next year everything came back, then when Wakanda had James for a little while they were able to unblock his slightly and Wanda finished it for him. Despite not having said anything both knew that Wanda probably knew of their secret relationship. Eventually they just got used to it being their secret, and not having to worry about anyone else's opinions or Stark's jokes. Though Stark had made a reference early about them dating, while no one took it seriously they had decided for a few days to play it safe and for them to stay in their own rooms.

They sat there on the side of his bed for a few minutes before Natasha began to calm down a little.

"Natalia, hey doll what is it?" James asked softly pulling back from the hug slightly and moving his hands to the sides of her face caressing her cheeks.

She stayed silent only just staring into his eyes.

"Natalia…" He started before she buried her head back into his chest but this time holding his metal hand to her face, before mumbling

"Nightmare" and that was all James needed to know.

He began to stand up while she clutched tighter to his bare shoulder and metal arm, though he just put his free arm underneath her and moved to hold her in a bridal style, but still making it easy for her to bury her face into his bare chest. Standing up fully he carried her over to his large window, before just walking around his room holding her and whispering to her gently for a few minutes before moving back to his bed and sitting in the back middle, leaning up against the headboard before asking.

"What happened?" He asked softly, not having asked earlier because he knew she needed to be calmer before she was able to speak any further, and for some reason he had learned months ago after another horrific nightmare, that carrying her around and walking around calmed her down, similar to how many parents put their infants and toddlers to sleep.

"I lost you… The Red Room, they reformed and took you away from me. Wiped your memories again, then tortured you in front of me. Then… They- they killed you. They made me watch. They made me watch videos of our missions before replacing it with your death. Each time is was my fault you died on the mission. I mess up – I screwed up- I missed a shot… I wasn't protecting you… I failed… I lost you" She cried into his chest, while he rubbed his metal hand up and down her bare back under her sleep tank top. His metal hand was something she easily identified him with, it became a comfort of sorts when she came into contact with it. It soothed her and made her feel safe.

"Natalia, I am not going anywhere. I am right here. I am alive. I am fine. I didn't die. I remember you. And Natalia Alianovna..." He said and then guided her face to meet his before continuing, "I love you"

Then leaning forward and pulling her into a deep yet gentle and comforting kiss, one that he put all his feelings into.

Once their lungs burned for hair they ended the kiss but leaned their foreheads together.

Looking up he saw the tear streaks still going down her face while she continued to try and reassure herself that he was still there, and she was still his, he took his flesh hand and wiped away a falling tear smiling.

"I love you too, James."

He sat there holding her tight as tears continued to stream down her face, but she was going to be ok because she had her Winter Soldier, she had her James, she had everything she could possibly need inside of one person. Though if she ever lost him, the world would also lose her.

* * *

_Hi guys thanks so much for reading this is a oneshot series so I will be taking requests and that is how I will thrive off of my ideas so please submit, all I ask is they remain Pg-13 for romance, I am fine with gore and such and will put warnings but I would like characters to be treated like friends, you don't want to display them in such a way now a small reference to it I am fine with and while I don't cuss if the book needs to cuss it may be added in but unlikely so please submit requests AU's are also welcomes, as well as if you seriously want a sequel to one and I have the inspiration for it I will do it, you can even suggest what you want in the part 2 or 3 or however long it gets._

_Though updates may be slow due to Real life obligations and I nearly all of my classes are highly advanced as well as I am on my Competeive Ballroom dancing team. _

_Also if someone would like to BETA these stories for me please DM me._


	2. Cold Beds

A gentle breeze blew outside as Natasha lay in her cold empty bed staring out the window seeing only the surrounding trees of the Avengers Compound. James had been sent on a mission with Steve four days prior and the distance was hurting her. She had barely slept since he had left, the bed was too cold without his warm presence, the whole compound was too quiet, and the nightmares were not held at bay without him there. She couldn't wait for him to return and wrap his metal arm around her, it was his signature item and it grounded her. It was unique to only him and that brought a comfort to her nothing else ever could. While that was artificially part of his body, to her it was the main connection.

Back in the Red Room that metal arm was all she had to comfort her. She felt safe when it was wrapped around her.

It didn't help that she had started having to handcuff herself to her bed once more as she had been taught to do in the Red Room, when James was here he just held his metal arm around her wrist when she felt the old habit coming back to the surface. That was a lot more comfortable and didn't do any of the damage the cuff could do. It also left her less vulnerable to an attack.

She continued to stare out the window and slowly watched the sun rise on the horizon over the skyline of large trees.

She began to imagine that James was with her, in their bed, holding her tight asleep.

Eventually she got up and began her day going straight into a routine so she didn't have to think, and before she knew it, it was once again night.

She laid back down under her blankets on her cold and empty bed and stared out the window, she began to reach for her cuffs hidden in a compartment in her dresser drawer when she heard the door to their miniature apartment in the compound open, followed by their bedroom door opening to reveal the man she had been waiting for.

"I'm back, which means you don't need these Doll." He said with a small smile on his face as he walked over and took the cuffs from her hand and put them on the table across the room before quickly changing into a pair of sweatpants leaving his chest bare and revealing the scars that adorned his shoulder area where the signature metal arm was attached. Luckily, he had showered on the jet ride back, so he could instantly come back and curl up with his Natalia, knowing that she hadn't slept much as he hadn't' either, they each kept the others nightmares at bay and the fact she was already grabbing her cuffs meant this was not the first day she had been using them. When one was without the other they both suffered.

He slid under the blankets next to her and she was instantly engulfed in his scent of winter woods, and pine cones. He pulled her close with his metal arm before taking her wrist and pulling it close to her chest where he wrapped his hand gently around it.

The warmth of the bed instantly returned with his presence and she laid down to sleep.

_Short but sweet_


	3. Trigger Word

It was a perfectly normal day at Avengers tower when suddenly it wasn't. No one was quite sure what to do at the moment, Bucky had gone Winter Soldier mode after an unknown trigger, and Steve couldn't seem to calm him down like he usually could. Bucky was attacking everyone in sight while Steve and Tony in the suit tried to hold him back only for him to flip Steve over his shoulder while Bruce left the room to prevent a hulk out. When the elevator doors suddenly opened, and the Black Widow walked in and saw what was occurring and rushed over realizing what was happening she jumped up on Bucky's back and whispered into his ear then landed on the ground behind him.

No one is quite sure what she said but he froze for just a second before he collapsed turning into her he buried his head into her shoulder, whispering,

"Natalia?" he whispered silently, Steve barely heard him despite his super soldier hearing.

"Shh… James, it's ok… I got you" She whispered comforting him rubbing her hand up and down his back.

"They told me you were dead. Made me use it to as a reason to destroy SHIELD. They… they said SHIELD killed you…" He sobbed into her shoulder

"Shh… No… they blocked you from my memory but when I joined SHIELD the blocks started to come undone, I only remembered you after the Avengers were formed. When Steve spoke of you some things started to resurface. When you came here you didn't have any memory of me, so I avoided you because I know there is a lot of bad memories that come with remembering me and I didn't want you to suffer through that."

"But our memories… I need them… they are some of the few happy ones I have from that time… the only ones…"

"I'm sorry Bucky."

"That's not what you call me"

"James" She amended.

"Better Natalya." He whispered back, only she was allowed to call him James everyone else had to call him Barnes or Bucky. Few other options were allowed.

"Winter."

"Spider"

"Sorry to interrupt but what is going on here?" Steve asked hesitantly.

"He trained me, in the Red Room." Little was known about her past, Clint knew the most, but it wasn't much compared to what James knew.

"We both know it was more than that." James whispered but loud enough for both Stark and Steve to hear

The two observers watched with wide eyes before slowly stepping out but not before Tony got JARVIS to snap a few pictures.

Leaving the two Siberian Soldiers alone.

Ending their kiss, they laid their foreheads against one another's just taking a second to breath.

"You remembered our word"

"Of course, I did James. It was ours and no one else's. We had nothing except each other and that word."

"Incinerate." They said together. That one word could control the other to the point of breaking, but it only worked when they said it. It stopped all other programming and brought out what they brought out in each other when they were alone with no one else around to control them.

"Can you just hold me?" Natasha asked quietly. He was the only one she would ever ask that of. Just as she was the only one who he would as that of.

Rather than replying verbally his just wrapped her in his arms with a tight comforting grip as they swayed slightly.

"I missed this." She admits.

"So, did I." He said softly, "I always wondered why you seemed so familiar."

"Well now you know despite my excellent avoidance skills."

"Oh, yea and who taught you those skills?"

"You" she said with a smile.

"How did you know to come?"

"JARVIS alerted me that you went Winter Soldier mode and Steve couldn't get you out of it, so I decided I might as well reveal myself now. It was time for the charade to end."

"Well I am happy it is finally over, I missed my Spider."

"And I missed my Winter."


	4. I used too

High School AU Nat and Bucky dated James became a jerk asked do you know him replies I used too with a smile

Once James and Natalia were the power couple of the school now they walk past each other in the halls as though they were strangers. They were once the couple everyone strived to be, they were head over heels for each other. They were supposed to be High School Sweethearts everyone doted on at the reunions, they got together on September 8th just a few weeks before the big Homecoming dance.

James was the once bad boy who was turning his life around after having a rough childhood.

Natalia was the shy, intelligent and slightly insecure girl who preferred the back of the class.

But together they were the dream couple. At least until James got his license, he started to become a real jerk, over the years he went from being the bullied to being one of the most popular kids by his Junior year. He got his first truck a 2002 white Chevrolet when he got his permit, used it to pull all his lawnmowers and landscaping supplies for his lawnmowing business. Slowly but surely his success there went to his head, then just a few months after getting his license he got a 2015 truck and man was he proud of it bragged to anyone who would listen and even those who wouldn't. That gained him even more popularity and started to abandon his old friends for his new cooler jerk friends, the only two who really lasted through that were his practically little sister/best friend Wanda and Natalia. They held on for as long as they could, but eventually after too many arguments in which James refused to see he was in the wrong and only twisted it to blame Wanda and finally he crossed a few too many lines and made her cry a few to many times she walked away. But he was a large part of Natalia's world and she wasn't ready to let go she wanted to try and work through it with him. She had no clue of the severity of what had happened between James and Wanda. She didn't realize that he set out to ruin Wanda's life by attempting to destroy all the friendships she had left, he blatantly ignored her or insulted her during their only shared class, and the amount of lies he spread throughout the school about her.

She didn't realize until he suddenly told her he wanted to break up with her after 2 years and nearly 6 months because he felt they were growing distant, and he didn't want to work through it. They had been having their small issues over the last few months as all couples did but they worked through it. She tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't see it instead choosing to instead break it off and then later reveal he had been beginning to distance himself for weeks before he broke up with her.

Then she heard from her friends whom she trusted dearly that he had been telling people that they broke up because she became bored of her because she didn't want to go do stuff with him anymore when in truth it was the other way around. He tried to make her feel it was her fault.

Prior to the break up had convinced Wanda that Natalia was mad at her and Natalia that Wanda was mad at her, he knew if they talked they would realize what was going on and he couldn't have that. Wanda and Natalia were best friends and he was determined to make them both miserable.

Though thanks to one conversation they realized what was going on and quickly became friends once more, and they were a deadly duo, because the best revenge on an Ex, was nothing because they didn't deserve a thing. Both had been hurt dearly by James but together they were stronger. He may have broken Wanda temporarily, but she came back stronger, and he may have broken Natalia, but she just became better and stronger than before. Though his ringtone from Natalia quickly became "Just another Picture to Burn" after she had spent hours making a scrap book for him for Christmas but didn't get a chance to give it to him until after but before she could he broke up with her a mere two weeks before Valentines. Because she hates that stupid old pick up truck he drove and knew he loved himself more than he could ever love her. He was just a waste of time now and he was just some redneck heartbreak who would eventually have to learn his lesson when he realized after high school his popularity was gone and he had lost everyone that truly was close to him and all that was left was his own selfishness.

Two weeks after the break up he was already with another girl he had told her not to worry about just 3 months before when there were rumors that he was cheating on her with this other girl. Whether it was true or not no one knows, and those who do will never admit.

Just a year later Natalia was standing in the courtyard when one of her new friends, who had just moved there at the beginning of senior year, walked up and saw her looking at James, or Bucky as he now went by standing in the middle of the group of popular kids acting stupid because that was cool. She watched with a small smile on her face, shaking her head slightly at her ex's stupidity and how he would soon realize how worthless that popularity was, and how worthless he was about to find out he was, because once a player always a player. She thought he had changed but he never did. For over two years she thought he had but he proved her wrong.

"Do you know him?" Clint asked

"No, but I used too." She said with a small smile on her face, as a million memories flew through her head.

Later in her life he would just be a story for her children. For her daughter it was the story of her first boyfriend and why they should watch their reputation but still believe they had changed if they showed it but also, so they knew that things would get better. For her son it was to make sure they never became that guy. To be the real deal and not the jerk. High school isn't everything, what comes after is your real life, high school will just be a chapter so don't make that the highlight of your story or the rest of it will just be a disappointment.


	5. Remember Me

The battle against Thanos was over, everything had been returned to how it once was.

Natasha doesn't remember Bucky after he remembers her because they wiped her memory.

Over the time Bucky recovered his memories, there was one repetitive thing that constantly showed up and that was a flash of red hair, though her face was always blurry, but eventually after the war against Thanos and once everything was returned to order he had more time to piece together everything and more memories came to light, and it was then that he realized who the mysterious red head was. He didn't know how he hadn't made it click before now that he knew it was so obvious.

But the answer lead to even more questions, like: why hadn't she said anything? And many other but that was the most repetitive one. Maybe she didn't want to tell him because she regretted it. Maybe she wanted to forget it and for him to never remember it. He didn't understand why she would ignore their past when it was the only good thing from his time in hydra that he could remember. He was almost glad from what he remembered that he had been taken by hydra or he never would have met his Natalia or Natasha as she now goes by.

So, after his discovery he remained distant and just observed and didn't interfere, he acted as though he had uncovered nothing despite having uncovered the best thing he had ever had. When finally, one day he broke. They were sparring, something that was mostly common amongst them, but this was different, this was on a day in which the previous night he had dreamt of one of their old memories, so he decided to finally say something because he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as he pinned her to the matt only for her to flip the hold

"Tell you what?" She responded before being thrown up and he jumped up from the ground as they continued to spar.

"About us."

"I have no clue what you are talking about Barnes." She responded as she sent a kick to his torso which he caught and flipped her over his shoulder where she landed on her feet.

"You used to call me something else."

"Barnes, I have no clue what you are talking about." She responded before stepping back and signaling to end the fight.

"You know damn well Natalya Alianovna." He said stiffly, before she froze at her old name

"How do you know that name?"

"Because it is what I knew you by."

"When, Odessa? I was going by Natasha by then."

"No long before that."

"What are you even talking about?"

"The Red Room."

"Don't mention that place." She said stiffly before turning to walk out, too many memories flashing through her head

"Natalia- "

"Don't call me that."

"Romanova- "

"Barnes shut up now." She said harshly, opening the door, he risked one more line

"Madame B."

"Barnes shut up right now or so help me you will need all of your limbs replaced with prosthetics." She delivered the blow before walking out, though he heard as soon as the door closed her slow steps turn into a sprint. He pushed too far.

He walked to the wall and slid down putting his face in his hands. He couldn't understand why he pushed her so far. _Because you want her to remember or at least acknowledge the past_ a little voice in his head told him.

He sat there for a moment before taking a deep breath and walking over the punching bags, the ones made specifically for Steve and himself. He took one hard swing then took a small breath before he started beating the pulp at it never taking a second to stop or to breath only throwing everything he had at the bag, hoping it would help his mind. Or just let him release everything he had left.

He didn't know how long he had been in there before the door opened and reveal his best friend. Steve walked over and held the bag in place before looking Bucky in the eyes though he avoided his.

"Buck, what's up?" He asked calmly.

"Nothing."

"Buck."

"Just leave it."

"Now when have I ever left it."

"Never."

"Exactly, so tell me what is going on?"

"Memories."

"What about them? Are they just bad memories?" Steve asked knowing some were ones he could have lived without

"No. The best ones."

"Then what is wrong?"

"Everything"

"Does this have something to do with why Natasha has locked herself in her room after running out of here 2 hours ago?"

"So that's how long I have been in here?"

"Stop avoiding the question."

"Yes"

"What happened?"

"I knew her."

"I don't understand."

"In the past I knew her."

"You mean Odessa?"

"No before that."

"When?"

"The 50's."

"Bucky, you are losing me, she was born in the 80's"

"No, she was born in the 20's"

"Bucky you aren't making any sense."

"She is like me, she was given a version of the serum. I was one of her trainers in the red room."

"Bucky, what happened?"

"We grew close, I was her teacher, eventually her partner on missions and finally she was my partner."

"I don't understand…"

"We were in love, well as close as anyone could be in that place. We had a secret relationship, we were close sneaking in moments whenever we could when we weren't frozen, then in 98 we were discovered. They wiped my memory, tortured her in front of me before torturing me in front of her then wiping my mind. We never saw each other again until Odessa, I didn't know who she was. Now I do."

"But that still doesn't explain why she ran out."

"I mentioned things from our past, she freaked. I didn't know when to stop."

"What did you say?"

"Stupid stuff."

"Like what?"

"Her old name."

"Oh."

"Her old trainer and torturers name."

"Buck…"

"That she used to not call me Barnes."

"What did she call you Buck?"

"James."

"But you always hated going by that."

"Until she was the one saying it. It was the only thing I could remember so when we were close, and she asked my name I told her that was all I could remember, and she ran with it. She was the only one who could call me that or did call me that, to everyone else I was referred to as Soldier or the Winter soldier."

"Buck…."

"I know I screwed up, but I don't understand why she hasn't said anything over the years."

"She must have a reason."

"Steve, she is the only thing good I have remembered from those times. She was my everything then. I need her now. I have been holding back the fact I have known this for months, but I can't hold it back anymore Steve."

"I'll talk to her."

"Thanks Steve. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I don't know what I would do without you either Buck."

"Have been beaten up by a lot more bullies."

"Nah, same amount"

"You sure they wouldn't have knocked some sense into you after 500th?"

"Nah you know me."

"Yea I do."

"You good?" Steve asked after a moment of silence.

"I will be."

Later that night Steve knocked gently on Natasha's door.

"Natasha?" He called out softly when he heard no response

"Go away Rogers."

"Nat let me in."

"I want to be alone."

"We need to talk."

"Later."

"We both know you will avoid it forever. We need to talk now."

There was only silence for a moment and Steve nearly gave up when the door suddenly opened revealing a Natasha with her head down, and her hair covering her face.

She stepped back letting him in before going to sit on her couch pulling the mess of blankets over her leaving over half the couch empty to which she gestured for him to sit.

"What happened earlier?"

"Barnes said a few things he shouldn't have."

"Why did you walk out?"

"Too many memories."

"What about."

"My past."

"What about it?"

"Rogers do you have a point?"

"Yes."

"Then what is it?"

"Do you remember Bucky?"

"Yea, Odessa, and DC make him very memorable plus I do believe I just sparred with him and there are many other times in which we have met." She answered sarcastically.

"I'm being serious Natasha."

"So am I. I only knew of him from rumors before Odessa."

"So, nothing before that?"

"Nope. Why?"

"When is your birthday?"

"November 22nd why?"

"What year?"

"Really Steve I thought you knew you never asked a woman's age even in the 40s"

"Natasha seriously."

"1984."

"Truthfully?"

"Why would I lie?"

"Do you have serum?"

"What?"

"Do you have the serum too?"

"Steve what the hell are you talking about?"

"Did the Red Room ever wipe you?"

"I don't think so. Rogers why are you asking all of these questions!?"

"Bucky remembers you."

"I am not following."

"He remembers you from the red room. From the 50's."

"But that makes no sense?"

"His memories came back about you a few months ago but he didn't know how to address it thinking you hadn't for a reason, but he finally gave in and said something, but he went about it all the wrong way."

"Is there any proof or are things just getting mixed up."

"Natasha, it makes a lot of sense. Some of you missions you remember not being in the right time. There is a lot that doesn't add up about your past and you have always known that. I think this offers some explanations."

"Steve…"

"Natasha I am pretty sure it's real."

"Steve…"

It's then he realized she is frozen with eyes wide open.

"Natasha." He tried to get her attention, but nothing was working

"Friday call Wanda here now!" He called up to the ceiling

Moments later she came rushing in.

"What is it?" she asked before seeing the spy sitting frozen on the couch

"Can you tell me what is going on inside of her head?"

"She has specifically asked me never to look inside of her head."

"I know, but this is an emergency…."

"Fine." She agreed before working her magic.

Steve stood there anxiously waiting to know what was going on with his partner.

Suddenly Wanda jolted back,

"What is it?" Steve anxiously asked

"Her memories… They were triggered, and all of those years are coming back all at once, it's… overwhelming. It feels like a war is going on within her mind, it's a battleground. She is going to be seriously disoriented when she comes out of this."

"What can we do?"

"The best thing may also be the worst thing…"

"What would that be?"

"Have Bucky with her. He may trigger it further, but from the glimpses I caught of her memories he will be the most comforting thing she could have around her when she crashes out of this. He may be the only constant we can offer." She explained before adding, "Our other option would be Clint, but he didn't show up for decades, so he would not be nearly as effective, but he does know a decent amount of her past that she has been aware of. Bucky may be able to catch him up on some of the other stuff he is missing, and she is just now gaining."

Steve stood there for a minute contemplating their options.

"I think we should combine the two options, have both of them in here. Have Bucky catch Clint up on the basics. If Nat freaks out over Bucky Clint takes full control and Bucky backs out. Let Clint calm he then slowly let Bucky back in once she is calmed down. If Bucky doesn't set her off, we let Clint stay close by incase something goes wrong but let Bucky take control and see how that plays out. There is a contingency either way because FRIDAY can lockdown her room and we can leave her to herself if she just needs to calm down by herself. Because there is always the possibility of her waking up in full assassin mode and that would not be good for any of us because despite her denial when she fights she is always holding back. Even when she is absolutely decimating me while we are sparing she is still holding back."

"Sounds good, and I will stay close and if need be I can shut her mind down if she is too far gone when she comes out."

Steve left and went to fill Bucky and Clint in who both readily agreed to the plan, Steve left them alone for a little while so Bucky could catch Clint up on the basics in the hall outside of Nat's room ready for whenever they were needed.

They sat in her room for around 4 hours before she jolted up into a fighting stance and began attacking them all until she saw the metal glint of Bucky's arm.

She froze, and so did everyone else. There was a dead silence until one word was uttered.

"…James?"

The word was so weak they weren't quite sure if she had said it or not, but James was. He immediately rushed over to her and held her while she mumbled into his neck processing everything.

"I lost you… I didn't- didn't- remember you. Everything- "

"Shh… Natalya… I've got you. We are going to be okay now. Everything you just saw: it's in the past now. You aren't her anymore, but I am still here for you."

"James…"

"It's okay. Just process it, I'll answer every question I can once you have a time to process it."

Sometime while they were talking the others had taken a moment to step our and leave the Siberian Soldiers to themselves.

Days later Natasha was still slightly rattled at the sheer amount of memories she had just gained back, but she was going to be okay because she had her other half back. The half she always knew she was missing but could never place where it had gone off to.

They were better. Not perfect, but who ever was.


End file.
